Hunt
by distant reminiscence
Summary: What were to happen if the PoT characters were all turned into animals? The animal inhabitants of a mysterious island in the middle of the Atlantic live in harmony... Until the hunt begins.
1. Tennississippi

**Hunt**

**Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Konomi Takeshi, not moi. **

**A/N: For animal-person information, go to the bottom. **

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic, there is a tiny island unknown to man.

This tiny island is actually not so tiny. It's actually quite spacious and large.

This island was dubbed Tennississippi. At least, that's what the animals inhabiting it called it.

But this island is, as I said before, not known to man. No human has discovered it and no human ever will.

Until one fateful day.

- - -

A snake slithered through the jungle stealthily as it approached the lake for a drink.

"Fshuuuuuuuu..." it said aloud with its lovely red tongue flicking out of its mouth.

Funny, though. If any human was there to see it, they would've been appalled by the fact that the snake was wearing something on its head. Something so abnormally close to a bandanna... Hmmm.

Suddenly, out of the green bushes, a wildcat jumps out at the snake. The surprised little snake screams (or hisses) as it and the cat tumble together into the lake. They land with a SPLASH.

"Nya! Gomen, gomen, Kaidoh!" says the wildcat.

Amazingly, the snake understands what the cat is saying. "Fshuuuuuuuu... Don't ever do that again, Eiji-senpai..."

How fascinating!

How do these completely different species communicate so well with one another?

How come the snake didn't attack the cat or vice versa?

And how is a cat the senpai of a snake?... How extraordinary...

This is how the animals of that tiny, mysterious island in the Atlantic live. They live in peaceful harmony, as if the fact that they're totally different species doesn't matter at all.

Who knew how this harmony amongst different species began.

What an amazing discovery this would be for any scientist.

Imagine the awards, the fame, and the glory that lucky scientist would receive!

Millions would be fighting for it!

Of course... No one has discovered this fascinating little island.

Yet.

- - -

Eiji, the cat, got up and shook himself, trying to dry his fur while in reality making it exceedingly fuzzy and puffed up.

"Gomen!" he said again to the snake, Kaidoh. "I was looking for Oishi! Have you seen him?"

The snake tried to slither back up to the land but failed. Eiji helped Kaidoh back up. The snake's tiny green bandanna was soaking wet.

"Fshuuuuu...," Kaidoh, the snake, said in gratitude. "Oishi-senpai was with Taka-senpai, last time I saw him."

"Nya, thanks Kaidoh!" With that, the cat scuttled off back into the brush. The snake watched the cat until he disappeared from view.

The snake then sighed. Well, at least now he didn't need a drink anymore...

- - -

It was 1:43 PM and, had anyone been near the island of Tennississippi at that time, there were bird shrieks that could be heard piercing the air.

Actually, to the animal inhabitants of the island of Tennississippi, these shrieks were actual words.

"TO THE TENNIS BALL, TOOOOO THEEEEEEEEE TENNISSSSSS BALLLL!" screeched a vulture with peculiarly square glasses.

"ISLAND MEETING NOW AT THE TENNIS BALL! HURRY UP AND STOP GROOMING YOUR FEATHERS, WAKATO-SENPAI!" shouted a peregrine falcon with unusually enhanced vision.

In the ocean surrounding the island, voices of random sea creatures could be heard as well.

"MEETING, NOW, AT THE TENNIS BALL! GO, GO, GO!" hollered a turtle as bubbles floated out of his mouth and to the surface of the water.

"WHAT HE SAID!" said a dolphin. Then the dolphin proceeded to look around for some attractive female dolphins.

All the sea creatures listened and began to swim to the shore and head to THE TENNIS BALL. DUN DUN DUN...

The land creatures had heard the bird's cries and also began to head to THE TENNIS BALL. DUN DUN DUN DUN...

All the creatures assembled to THE TENNIS BALL. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN...

The Tennis Ball was a giant rock that was oddly round and had two lines curving along the surface. It looked so much like a tennis ball that the animals just HAD to name it "The Tennis Ball"! How they knew about tennis, we'll never know...

Anyways, the Tennis Ball was right by the shore so that sea creatures that required water could also assemble near by. All creatures gathered by the Tennis Ball, awaiting the start of their daily island meeting.

With the help of a particularly bulky rhinoceros, a striking and multihued peacock clambered onto the top of the round Tennis Ball. Whence it saw that all eyes were on him, he proceeded in opening his beautiful fan of feathers for everyone to see. That cocky peacock... Such a showoff.

The peacock raised one wing in front of his face and looked all important. "Hello, everyone! I, your leader, am here to discuss a significant matter that's so vital that it's worth my time."

Everyone just sneered. They all knew that this peacock would do anything for attention, no matter the importance or vitality.

One fox raised his hand. Er... his paw. "Yeah, excuse me, O Highly Exalted Atobe-kun," the fox said with sarcasm. "I believe we already agreed about the fact that you're not our leader... We merely allowed you to lead island meetings because we were all too lazy to discuss who should do it."

The peacock's eye twitched. "You dare question my authority, Mizuki-kun??? Off with your head." This was meant to be a command but no one moved to capture Mizuki.

Atobe twitched again. "Alright, well, anyways, let us continue our discussion on this highly important topic."

Everyone just ignored him and started talking with friends about which banana tree they should climb today or how stupid David's last pun was.

Yet again, Atobe twitched.

A noble stag suddenly start glowing gold. Everyone immediately turned all attention to him, mesmerized by his power.

"I say we listen to what Atobe has to say," the stag stated seriously. "_All_ of us."

"Yes, Tezuka!" everyone immediately said. Some said "Yes, Tezuka-buchou!"

Atobe thanked Tezuka. "As I was saying, there is a very important issue still awaiting our discussion! You see, Tennississippians, OUR PONTA FRUIT SUPPLIES ARE DECREASING DRASTICALLY DUE TO THE RECENT LACK OF RAIN!!"

Some gasps were heard. Some cries were shouted out. Some eyes opened wide and some jaws dropped to the ground.

Yet one particular bunny had a different reaction.

Everyone turned when they heard a "THUMP!" as the bunny fell flat onto the ground unconscious.

He had fainted from shock.

Everyone sighed with relief. "It's okay, it was just Echizen."

- - -

The bunny woke up. Immediately, he jumped up and hopped over to a dog. After it placed his little hat back on his head, that is.

"Momo-senpai! Momo-senpai, what are they going to do about the Ponta??!!" the bunny shouted, worriedly, at the Great Dane.

"No worries, Echizen! Taka-san is using his trunk to help water the Ponta tree with the ocean water. We think it'll hopefully help the fruits." Momoshiro barked at the OH SO RELIEVED face that Ryoma had on. "So typical of you to worry so much, Echizen!"

"I bet you'd do the same if you found out the secret burger supply underground had run out of burgers." Ryoma shot back defiantly.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" the Dane growled nervously. "Never! That place is magical, it always makes knew burgers to replace the eaten ones! It – it can't run out! NEVER!"

Ryoma tipped down his hat with his paw. "Mada mada dane..."

With that, he left the distressed dog and hopped over to check on Taka and the Ponta trees.

* * *

_Snake - Kaidoh  
Cat - Eiji  
Vulture - Inui  
Peregrine falcon - Kouhei  
Turtle - Aoi  
Sengoku - Dolphin  
Rhinoceros - Kabaji  
Peacock - Atobe  
Fox - Mizuki  
Stag - Tezuka  
Bunny - Ryoma  
Dog - Momo  
Elephant - Taka_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Took me awhile T.T but I finally got all the PoT people into animals! I hope you like it! Dedicated to that idiot who WON'T POST HER STORY XP! Yes, I do hope you enjoyed this!

Yes, yes, I know this is not much of a plot so far. This first chapter was meant as sort of an introduction to lead into the story. Kind of too short, though, ne?


	2. Humans and our Pillar of Strength

**Hunt**

**Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Konomi Takeshi, not moi. **

**A/N: For animal-person information, go to the bottom. **

_**

* * *

**_

"Excuse me! Dr. Ryuuzaki? There's a message for you! It's urgent!"

Ryuuzaki swished her long white lab coat around and looked dramatic. "Could it be?!"

She ran over to the fax machine. She grabbed the paper and, with wide open eyes, read it eagerly.

"MS. MITSUKI!!! PACK OUR BAGS WE'RE GOING ON A—"

- - -

"— long journey to a world unknown!!"

"Hanamura-sensei? What do you mean?" questioned the confused apprentice scientist.

"HA!" Dr. Hanamura exclaimed triumphantly at her apprentice. "Look!" She thrust a paper document at the confused young apprentice girl.

The girl's eyes opened wide. "Ah! This is—"

- - -

"— the chance we've all been waiting for!" announced Dr. Banji to his whole lab. "A once in a lifetime chance, too! Dr. Kishimoto, Ms. Harada! You two shall be accompanying me on this journey!"

"H-hai!" the two scientists obeyed, running off to pack their bags.

"Banji-sensei? What are _we_ going to do?" inquired the rest of his gang.

"You all shall—"

- - -

"— monitor our moves and send reinforcements of backup whenever they are needed. Also, we'll relay a lot of new discoveries or information to you so you all will have to be well prepared to record and file down each and every move or discovery we make."

"H-hai, Sakaki-sensei!" shouted Sakaki's crew. Sakaki and his one companion, Dr. Watanuki, began to pack.

"Dr. Watanuki! You're—"

- - -

"— transportation has arrived! Ojii-sensei?!" shouted the secretary.

Ojii snored loudly. Sigh...

His three companions, Dr. Takuto, Ryo, and Kyo, shook him awake.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Is it time for my dentist appointment?!"

- - -

While all this was occurring, one small researcher/scientist was standing by his lonesome in his lab with a gum wrapper in his hands. For now, we'll just call him Anony (short for Anonymous) since I do not wish to reveal his name.

"How odd!" he exclaimed. "There's writing on this random gum wrapper I found at the door!"

He raised the gum wrapper to eye-length and read it. His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Pack your bags, everyone! We're going on a trip!" he shouted excitedly.

Poor Anony, though. He realized that he was the only one in his office (which was actually just his basement den).

He hung his head and just decided to go on this trip alone.

- - -

"Taka-san?"

The elephant turned around to meet the adorable little bunny staring up at him.

"Hai, Echizen-kun?" the elephant said, while tending the Ponta trees.

"Are the Ponta trees okay?" questioned the young bunny worriedly. "Are the trees still going to be able to produce the fruit?"

"Don't worry, Echizen-kun, they'll be fine by tomorrow!" Taka exclaimed optimistically.

The bunny hesitantly nodded and hopped off. Awww, how cute!

"That Echizen!" Taka sighed, chuckling.

- - -

"TO THE TENNIS BALL!!!!" shrieked the birds in the air.

"TO THE TENNIS BALL!!!!" hollered the sea creatures in the water.

You know the routine...

Everyone gathered at the ceremonial rock and looked up at the speaker who sat atop the Tennis Ball: Tachibana.

The lion stood there, noble and proud, waiting for everyone's attention. He didn't have to wait long for his Fudomine clan members (Shinji, Kamio, Tetsu, and Sakurai) to give him their full attention. Not only were they giving him their (absolutely and undoubtably) FULL attention but they were also kneeling at Tachibana's paws with googly eyes crying "TACHIBANA-SAN!!"

If a certain bunny was paying attention, he'd be saying this right now: "Mada mada dane..."

Once everyone gave Tachibana the lion their full attention, Tachibana cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ahem. Hello, everyone. Yes, well, to get right to the point, the humans have found our island."

No one was listening to him (except his Fudomine clan members).

"Excuse me!"

Everyone still chattered amongst themselves, ignoring Tachibana completely, who was even roaring to get their attention.

Tezuka stood up next to Tachibana. Immediately, everyone stopped talking and turned to Tezuka.

Tezuka and his almight Zone...

"Thank you, Tezuka," Tachibana said gratefully as the stag got off the rock. "As I was _trying_ to say, the humans have discovered our island!"

There was six seconds of absolute silence. A certain vulture called Inui calculated that the silence lasted exactly six seconds and 67 milliseconds, actually.

Then there was chaos.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'DISCOVERED'?"

"LIKE, ARE THEY COMING, LIKE, _NOW_?!"

"WAIT, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! ISN'T TENNISSISSIPPI, LIKE, HUMAN-PROOF?"

"YOU BAKA, WHO TOLD YOU THAT??!!"

"SO, SO, SO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO US?!"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"IF THEY COME, THEY'LL WANNA CATCH US AND PUT WEIRD BANDS ON OUR LEGS, RIGHT?"

"I HEARD THAT IF THEY CATCH YOU, THEY SKIN YOUR FUR OFF AND WEAR IT AS A SYMBOL OF WEALTH!"

"I HEARD THAT IF THEY CATCH YOU, YOU GET LOCKED UP IN CAGES AND TESTED ON FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU LIVE OFF PLASTIC FOOD!" (Here, Momo screams in agony)

"I HEARD THAT IF THEY CATCH YOU, YOU GET LOCKED UP IN A GLASS CAGE AND STARED AT 'TIL THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

"**THE HORROR OF IT ALL!**"

Everyone shut up and gave their full attention to Tezuka, who'd suddenly gotten up on the rock again and turned on his Zone... dun dun dun...

"I think I'll take it from here..." he nodded to Tachibana.

The lion jumped off the Tennis Ball looking ashamed. "Hai... of course, Tezuka..."

"Fellow Tennississippians. Right now, it is not a matter of _if_ they come. They will definitely come anyways. Sometime soon, I'm sure. But, do not worry about the humans. Do not worry even though they will most definitely come. Do not worry even though they will want to capture us. Do not worry even though they will hunt us and research us to no end. Do not worry even though it is likely that they will want to bring us back to their world for who knows what. Do not worry for there is someone amongst us who shall save us all.

"Do not worry, my friends, for Echizen," Tezuka looks over at Echizen along with everyone else, "shall be Tennississippi's PILLAR OF STRENGTH."

Everyone was quietly staring at the bunny, who happened to be staring longingly at the Ponta trees and not paying attention to the meeting at all.

"_That_ will _not_ save us," a cobra named Kirihara sneered in disgust. Most everyone agreed with the cobra, no matter _how _cute the bunny was.

Tezuka just kept on staring at Ryoma, as if expecting something from the bunny. Then, he got off the Tennis Ball but still kept his gaze locked onto the bunny.

"Alright, since Tezuka and Tachibana both failed miserably in trying to tell you all our current situation, I shall take up the duty now," reported Mizuki the fox as he leapt agilely onto the rock.

"So, the humans have found out about Tennississippi, as you all know. Our aerial scout here, Kouhei, saw a small navy ship or some sort come awful close to our shores this morning. The humans on board that ship were pointing their humongous magnifying glasses in the direction of our island. How do we know this? Well, if anyone doubts Kouhei's vision, then that's your problem...

"We can't be sure of when they're coming and what they want to do to us but, if we want to be vague, they're coming soon and they're not coming to play hopscotch with us." Mizuki twirled his hair and nodded knowingly. "This meeting was called in order for us as a whole to decide on how to approach this situation. So, everyone, what are your ideas?"

No one spoke. No one had an idea, probably.

"Well, I think that—" began Mizuki.

Suddenly, Youhei, the bat with extremely good hearing, shushed Mizuki. Everyone was still and stared earnestly at Youhei, who looked like he was concentrating real hard on hearing something in the distance.

Youhei turned to face the others.

"It's too late now, Mizuki-kun. The humans have already arrived."

* * *

_Snake - Kaidoh  
Cat - Eiji  
Vulture - Inui  
Peregrine falcon - Kouhei  
Turtle - Aoi  
Sengoku - Dolphin  
Rhinoceros - Kabaji  
Peacock - Atobe  
Fox - Mizuki  
Stag - Tezuka  
Bunny - Ryoma  
Dog - Momo  
Elephant - Taka_

_Lion - Tachibana  
Cobra - Kirihara  
Bat - Youhei_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ahhh, I don't know why I'm always worrying about the length so much but I am! Hmm, I'm sure the next update will be longer than this one XD just 'cause I'm kind of paranoid about my chapter lengths T.T...

Saa, please read and review! Oh, and read "24" too if you have not! SANKYUU!


End file.
